FA50060
学食から教室に戻り、自分の席に着く。 I return from the cafeteria and fall onto my chair. 五時間目は英語だ。 Fifth period is English. 俺は机の中から教科書とノートを取り出した。 I take a notebook from my desk. 【陽菜】「孝平くん」 Haruna : Kouhei-kun. 【孝平】「ん？」 Kouhei : What? 【陽菜】「ごめん、ちょっとだけ辞書見せてもらえないかな？」 Haruna : Excuse me. Could I borrow your dictionary? 【陽菜】「持ってきたつもりだったのに、忘れてきちゃったみたい」 Haruna : I forgot to bring mine today. 【孝平】「いいよ」 Kouhei : No problem. 辞書を取り出し、陽菜に手渡す。 Dictionary... Dictionary... 陽菜は辞書を受け取りながら、まじまじと俺の手を見た。 As I pass it to her, she stares at my hand. 【陽菜】「孝平くんの手、ガサガサだね」 Haruna : Kouhei-kun, you hands are worn. 【陽菜】「洗剤か何か触った？」 Haruna : Was it some kind of detergents? 【孝平】「洗剤……」 Kouhei : ...Detergents? 思い当たるとすれば、昨夜の風呂掃除。 Perhaps it was last night... 浴槽に始まり、排水溝や壁や天井まで徹底的に磨き上げた。 I was polishing the bathhouse everywhere. The drain, the wall, the ceiling... 【孝平】「そういえば、漂白剤使ったかも」 Kouhei : Must be the bleach. 【陽菜】「ゴム手袋した？」 Haruna : Didn't you wear rubber gloves? 【孝平】「しない」 Kouhei : Nope. 【陽菜】「ダメだよ、肌によくないんだから」 Haruna : That's not good. It's bad for your skin. 陽菜はお姉さんみたいな口調で言ってから、ポーチを取り出した。 Haruna rebukes me with a big sister's tone. そして、チューブのようなものを俺に渡す。 She brings something from her pouch. 【陽菜】「これ、よかったら使って」 Haruna : Here. 【孝平】「何これ」 Kouhei : What's this? 【陽菜】「ハンドクリームだよ」 Haruna : It's a lotion. //do you think "hand cream" sounds better? somehow i think it does.// パッケージに桃のイラストが描いてある。 There's a picture of peach on the lotion tube. 蓋を開けると、甘い匂いが漂った。 I can smell a sweet scent from it. 【孝平】「おいしそうな匂いだな」 Kouhei : Smells delicious. 【陽菜】「でしょ？　最近のお気に入りなの」 Haruna : You think so? I like using this lately. 【陽菜】「あとはこんなのもあるよ」 Haruna : I have these too. 続けて、ポーチから二つのチューブが出てくる。 She brings out another two. 【陽菜】「こっちがイチゴで、こっちがラベンダーね」 Haruna : This one is strawberry. And this one is lavender. 【陽菜】「どれでも好きなのをどうぞ」 Haruna : Please pick the one you like. 【孝平】「コレクター？」 Kouhei : Are you collecting these? 【陽菜】「気分によって使い分けてるの」 Haruna : So that I can use them according to my feeling. 【陽菜】「ちなみに今日の気分は、ピーチの匂い」 Haruna : And, well, today I feel like using peach. 陽菜はにっこりと笑う。 She smiles with joy. 俺は３つのハンドクリームを机に並べた。 There are three of them lining up on my desk. さて、今日の気分は？ Let's see. Which one do I want to use today? ……わからねえ。 ......I don't really know. 【孝平】「確か副会長も、こういうの好きだったよな」 Kouhei : I think Vice President like this sort of things too. 【陽菜】「うん」 Haruna : Yeah. 【陽菜】「千堂さんとは、香りの好みが似てるの」 Haruna : Sendou-san too. 香りモノって、いかにも女の子の趣味って感じがする。 Girls really are interested in this perfume-like stuff. 男には、気分によって香りを使い分ける習慣はあまりない。 Boys don't usually have that kind of habit. 少なくとも俺の周りにはいないはずだ。 Al least not someone I know. 俺にとって一番身近なアロマといえば、トニックシャンプーの匂いぐらいか。 The closest thing to a perfume that I've ever had is my shampoo. 【陽菜】「ホントはアロマオイルを集めたいんだけど、ちょっと高いんだよね」 Haruna : Actually I want to collect aroma oils, but they're a little too expensive. 【孝平】「高いって、どれくらい？」 Kouhei : How expensive? 【陽菜】「うーん、ものにもよるんだけど……」 Haruna : Hmm. It depends on the type...... 【陽菜】「ダマスクローズのアロマオイルは、２ミリリットルで１万円とか」 Haruna : If it's Damask rose oil, just two mL could cost ten thousand yen. 【孝平】「たかっ」 Kouhei : Wah. //たか as in 高い, but he's so shocked he couldn't finish it// ２ミリリットルなんて、スポイトでひと吸いできる量だ。 That's just a quantity of a small syringe. なんてセレブな趣味なんだろう。 Looks like a hobby for rich people. 【陽菜】「あ、そういうのばっかりじゃないよ？」 Haruna : Ah, not everything is like that. 【陽菜】「ラベンダーやミントなんかは、数百円ぐらいで買えるし」 Haruna : If it's lavender or mint, it's just several hundred. 【孝平】「そりゃまたえらい差だな」 Kouhei : That's a big difference. 【陽菜】「ね」 Haruna : Right? 【陽菜】「今は、オイルじゃなくてこういう小さなものを集めてるの」 Haruna : But for now, I'm collecting these. そう言って、陽菜はポーチからまた何かを取り出した。 She gets some more things out of her pouch. リップクリームと歯磨き粉だ。 Lip balms and toothpastes. 【陽菜】「このピーチはね、シリーズでいろいろ出てるんだ」 Haruna : These are peach. There are many series coming out. //no idea about this line. could this 出る means coming out for sale?// 【孝平】「ふうん」 Kouhei : Hmm. 【陽菜】「使ってみる？」 Haruna : Wanna give it a try? 【孝平】「……えっ」 Kouhei : Well...... 固まる俺。 I become stiff. //he's afraid of indirect kiss// 使ってもいいのか？ Should I really use these? 特に、リップクリーム。 Especially, the lip balm. 【孝平】「じゃあ、遠慮なく」 Kouhei : OK then, I won't hold back. 【陽菜】「どうぞどうぞ」 Haruna : Feel free. Feel free. リップクリームを取ろうとする俺に、ハンドクリームを手渡す陽菜。 Though I'm thinking of using it, I take the lotion from her instead. 【孝平】「……そういうことか」 Kouhei : ......I got it. //? そういうことか = I see, I know, i don't think it makes much sense tho// 【陽菜】「？」 Haruna : ? 【孝平】「いや、なんでもない」 Kouhei : Ah, nothing. 俺はスマイルを作りながら、ハンドクリームを塗った。 I smile at Haruna and coat the lotion over my hand. 陽菜のお気に入りだけあって、いい匂いだ。 As expected from Haruna's favorite, this smells good. 【陽菜】「ふふ、おそろいだね」 Haruna : Haha, now we're matching each other. //she means they're using the same one// 【孝平】「……」 Kouhei : ...... おそろいの香り。 We're matching each other? なんだかくすぐったいような、照れくさいような。 That's somewhat embarrassing. でも、決して悪い気分ではない。 But it's not bad at all. などと浸っていると、 I keep on applying it on my hand. 【司】「それ、ハンドクリーム？」 Tsukasa : Is that a lotion? 【陽菜】「うん」 Haruna : Yeah. 【司】「俺にも貸してくれ」 Tsukasa : Let me borrow it. 【孝平】「あっ」 Kouhei : Go on. 司は、机の上にあったハンドクリームを手に取った。 Tsukasa takes it from my desk and put it on his hands. 【陽菜】「八幡平くんの手もガサガサだね」 Haruna : Hachimandaira-kun's hands are worn too. 【司】「バイトで水仕事あるから」 It's from all the cleaning at my part-time job. 【司】「うわ、すげえ甘い匂い」 Tsukasa : Wow, this really smells sweet. よりによってピーチを選びやがった。 Damn, he just chose peach of all things. 【孝平】「……おそろいだな」 Kouhei : ......Now we're matching each other. 【司】「あ？」 Tsukasa : Huh? 俺は、ぷいっと窓の外を向いた。 I immediately look out the window. 甘い香りが、妙に目に染みた。 Strangely, this sweet smell is getting into my eyes. //he feel depressed that's it's not just him and Haruna anymore?//